Anita Blake
'Information' The stories are written from Anita's Point of View Anita needs her weapon holsters to be custom fitted, as normally they are too big for her Anita used to live in an apartment complex with several families and other day-dwelling people, but moved out due to her dangerous line of work Anita prefers to live near people, but is now afraid to, due to her work Anita listens to classical music to help her get to sleep Anita collects penguin merchandise, her favourite piece is a stuffed penguin called Sigmund She uses him when she feels scared or needs company Anita tends to make inappropriate jokes Anita has a gun holster on her headboard, just in case she's attacked at night Anita has a habit of collecting abused strippers, like Phillip or Nathaniel Anita visits Phillip's grave whenever she can Anita hates funerals Her mother died when she was 8 years old in a car accident Anita's mother died when she was younger, her father has since remarried. She has a brother name Josh, who is variably described as her half and step brother Anita loves coffee She is episcopalian, since the Pope excommunicated all Animators Anita doesn't like needles, there's no reason behind it, she just doesn't Anita doesn't rely on Divine Aid, but does believe in god. She has a notepad and phone next to her bed, for work and emergencies She doesn't enjoy alcohol, but drinks it for Jean Claude's pleasure Willie McCoy was Anita's first vampire friend, whom she cared for and liked She refers to Zombies and Corpses as "it" so it is easier to cope Anita doesn't trust Manny again after the events of The Laughing Corpse Anita knew Manny for 4 years before The Laughing Corpse Anita doesn't speak Spanish, despite her heritage Weapons Browning 9mm Hi Power gun Firestar 9mm, 7 shot magazine gun Knife sheaths on her forearms with silver knives Spine Sheath and long sword Thigh Sheaths with Silver blades Ankle Sheaths with Silver blades Silver Bullets Holy Water Silver Cross Stake and Hammer Machete (used for Animation, and as a weapon occasionally) Silver Nitrate (used some times for a quick and relatively painless death whilst sleeping, introduced by Edward, only used on weaker vampires, and presumably Lycanthropes) Sawed off shotgun (from Edward) Derringer gun (from Edward) 'Vital Stats' Full Name: Anita Blake Alias : The Executioner Species: Human Status: Alive Job: Animator at Animators Inc, Vampire Executioner, member of RPIT Age: 24 in The Laughing Corpse 'Description' Hair: Long, Black, Curly Eye Colour: Very Dark Brown Skin: Pale Germanic Ethnicity: Mexican/German/American Features: Various Scars 'Powers' Necromancy: Can raise the dead, and has an affinity with all dead (zombie, vampire etc) Resistance: She is resistant to vampire mind tricks, but only to an extent Age Reading: Anita can guess the age of most vampires within a few years Focus: Anita can act as an Animation focus 'Hypocrisy ' Anita says an awful amount of hypocritical things during the series, so here some prime examples: "I don't work for Vampires" - Guilty Pleasures ''- '''Anita frequently works for Vampires after this statement' "I would rather die than be a vampire's flunky" - Guilty Pleasures - 'Again, she willingly works for vampires later' "I don't date vampires. I kill them." - Guilty Pleasures ''- '''Ummm....she 'dates' A LOT of vampires in later books' Anita seems very disgusted at the thought of necrophilia in The Laughing Corpse - However, she sleeps with a lot of corpses (vampires) in later books (although it's debatable as to whether sleeping with vampires would be classed as necrophilia) 'Appearances' Guilty Pleasures The Laughing Corpse Category:Characters Category:Human